Disposable shelving displays are commonly used in stores to exhibit recently received merchandise. These temporary shelving displays are typically stackable and constructed of corrugated cardboard. Corrugated cardboard is strong, lightweight, relatively inexpensive, and recyclable. Such shelving displays can be quickly assembled, and then can be quickly dissembled and discarded, if desired.
While conventional disposable shelving displays have their advantages, they also have significant disadvantages. For example, disposable shelving displays are preformed for easy assembly. Thus, the dimensions of the shelves cannot be altered. If a merchant desires to use disposable display shelves for a temporary display of merchandise, the merchant is limited to placing merchandise on the shelves that can fit within the predetermined dimensions of the shelves. Products that are too tall for the shelving spaces cannot be placed on the shelves. Further, displaying merchandise on the shelves that is substantially shorter than the height of the shelves is a waste of space and inefficient.
Temporary shelving displays also suffering from a lack of merchandise visibility and durability. Corrugated cardboard shelving is generally enclosed on all sides except for the display side in order to provide the required strength and stability necessary in stackable shelves. Additionally, disposable shelving displays are susceptible to twisting or other torque forces because the corners of the shelves are only constructed of corrugated cardboard.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a disposable shelving display that provides adjustable dimensions, increased visibility for displayed merchandise, and increased strength and durability.